A box contains $7$ red jelly beans, $10$ green jelly beans, and $10$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Answer: There are $7 + 10 + 10 = 27$ jelly beans in the box. There are $7$ red jelly beans. That means $27 - 7 = 20$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{20}{27}$.